far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 393 - Symmetrical Sand
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 393 - Symmetrical Sand is the three hundred ninety-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Over $9,000 for Child's Play Charity In the 'elevated' Hidey Hole in the mountain, Kurt leaves on Wolfie's bark. A Creeper starts chasing Kurt but he loses him on the ice. At $9,050.34 for Child's Play Charity, Far Lands or Bust has broken the 9k mark. Derrikster gave a generous donation saying he donated the proceeds from the dollar bar at his recent weeding. Series 8 of Doctor Who Kurt shows his Tenth Doctor skin and was a fan when he started Far Lands or Bust. On Saturday, Peter Capaldi will debut as the Twelfth Doctor in the eighth series of Doctor Who. Kurt has heard the story will be more episodic unlike previous seasons produced by Steven Moffat. The news of the day was been pretty negative, but there are things like Russian astronauts undergoing spacewalks and the like. Guardians of the Galaxy Kurt saw Guardians of the Galaxy and thought it was boring and formulaic. A ragtag team gets together to defeat a foe that wants to destroy the universe. Question: Have you ever watched a movie blind? As in not having known anything about it beforehand, and if so do you think it is better to do so? Usually reading reviews before seeing movies, Kurt recently rented a movie on Amazon called Locke and Tom Hardy was literally the only actor on screen. Kurt would recommend it if you do not have much else to watch. Question: What was your best idea (in your opinion) that you never executed on, and why? After college Kurt and a friend thought about creating a web development company but they found jobs and they lost touch. Kurt has thought about getting a pilot's license but other things have taken precedence. He finds some symmetrical sand and takes a screenshot with Wolfie. Question: Are there any derelict fictional universes (such as discontinued film, tv, comic, game, or book franchises) that you would like to see continued in some way? Is there some last chapter, episode, or film that was stayed with you over the years? Halfway through the question Kurt hits ALT+TAB lagging in the world and looks around for Wolfie but does not find him. He realizes he left him at the sand and goes to sleep. Kurt thought Firefly was good but he was okay with its cancellation, and he wishes that maybe Tomb Raider continued in its original spirit. You would never find Kurt cosplaying or having a collection or getting deep in a franchise. A wild wolf falls and jumps into a lake but Kurt rescues it. Kurt won't be waiting to see Karen Gillian or Matt Smith at Comic Cons, but he's not going to be doing that. Kurt tried to see a Space Shuttle launch up close but failed. Question: I was wondering what your favorite cartoon was a child, and what kind of game do you want someone to make that hasn't made before? The second part is a game Kurt cannot think up, but as for cartoons he liked Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Pinky and the Brain. Question: Do you have a favorite molecule or chemical element? Hydrogen is cool because it is the first element, but he's not friendly with any molecule or anything. Kurt hopes he can reach 10k for 400 Episodes. Trivia * The end slate links to Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 01 - Teamkiller, Let's Play SpinTires - 31 - Cliffhanger, and SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 04 - Sweeps.